Neox
Neox '''is Spanish commercial television network owned by Atresmedia. The channel broadcasts series, entertainment and children's programmings. History The channel began its broadcasts in 2005, being the first channel of children's DTT, although over the years, the channel went to a more entrenched audience, that is, a young audience. The novelty of the channel was the broadcast of series, movies and youth entertainment programmings. In June 2006, the San Sebatián de los Reyes group announced that it was reaching an agreement with CBS Corporation to implement its audiovisual content in Spain as of the start of the 2006/2007 season. The agreement would have guaranteed contents destined to supply both Antena 3 and '''Antena.Neox and Antena.Nova. Also, the Showtime and UPN channels would have been included, which probably would have replaced Antena.Neox '''and Antena.Nova, respectively. However, many contents of both CBS and Showtime and UPN already had owners in Spain and several of those series could not have been broadcasted through the group's channels. Even so, it would have reserved all products that did not have owners in Spain, as well as all future products. Finally, Grupo Antena 3 (currently Atresmedia) decided to maintain its brands and contents. In January 2008 it was the most watched channel of DTT, and also as the most watched of the topics. On January 1, 2009, '''Neox changed its image by adding the number 8 (and to Nova the number 9 was added). So, the corporate image and the slogan of the channel became Neox, go to 8 to associate it with the number 8 of the remote control, but at the end of 2009 it was changed again, this time placing Neox, somos el 8. Antena 3 Internacional broadcasts a 5-hour Neox programming block for the Americas with self-produced programs (VU87, Zapineox, DXT.Neox, Interneox, Como el Perro y el Gato, Eva y Kolegas, Guasanga and Pelopicopata), in addition to two historical Antena 3 series, such as Farmacia de Guardia and Nada es Para. On August 6, 2010, the channel changed its name from Antena.Neox to Neox '''and on October 6, it once again placed its first corporate image. Its historic maximum, in screen share, was achieved thanks to the premiere of ''Otra Movida'', on August 8, 2011, and its maximum in viewers, thanks to the premiere of ''Museo Coconut'', on November 1, 2010. In November 2011 managed to overcome the generalist channel Cuatro in the time slot from 4pm to 10pm (Monday to Friday) and stepping on the heels of La Sexta. On December 30, 2011, '''Neox made a special program to prepare the bells, called Feliz Año Neox, presented by Anna Simon and Berta Collado., Currently Feliz Año Neox is still broadcast every December 30 of each year in the channel and is presented by different faces of Atresmedia such as Alaska and Mario Vaquerizo, Ana Morgade, Anna Simon, Miki Nadal etc. On January 18, 2012 at 22:00 (Peninsular time), the first two episodes of the fourth season of Torchwood premiered in Neox. Since March 2012, and during the second and third quarters of the year, all Grupo Antena 3 channels publicized a campaign with the motto Menos Sillón y más Sofá, which aims to affirm that the group's channels are for all audiences and for the whole family. On May 4 of the same year, Neox achieved a great 3.8% screen share in total day, thanks to the retransmission of the American Pie 2 and American Pie presents: The Naked Mile surpassing La Sexta, which recorded 3.3% and May 12, again surpassed La Sexta, registering 3.3% compared to 2.8%, with the issue of American Wedding. During 2012 and 2013, Neox was the official network for the rebroadcast of Rock in Rio concert, which was previously broadcast on La 2. Since 2012, Neox has been issuing an annual awards gala, called Neox Fan Awards, which are awarded to different actors or categories of Atresmedia. On May 28, 2013, Atresmedia announced the launch of Neox Kidz, a block that would start in summer (coinciding with the start of the holidays) within Neox and would cover the mornings from Monday to Sunday, although after the summer period the strip it would be adapted to the schedules of schoolchildren. During its development, the group was closing a series of agreements to offer both animation and real action series. Thus, on June 29, 2013, Neox Kidz was born, which began its broadcasts with unpublished fictions and also with the premiere of new seasons of well-known productions. In this way, Atresmedia completed its television offer upon reaching all targets. Since the month of May 2014, due to the closure of Nitro, Xplora and La Sexta 3, Neox '''expanded its programming with documentaries and movies in its early mornings, as well as movies in weekend after-hours, the inclusion of new series for the public Youth and new content for '''Neox Kidz, in addition to the premiere of new seasons of the star fictions of the channel. On November 17, 2015, Neox started marathons of series chosen by the viewers due to its 10 years of the channel through a survey on the web with the title 10 AÑOS LOCOS POR NEOX: # Two and a Half Men # The Simpsons # The Big Bang Theory # 2 Broke Girls # Modern Family # How I Met your Mother # My Name is Earl On December 30, 2015, due to the 10th Anniversary of the birth of Neox '''Miki Nadal and Ana Morgade will present the preludes from the '''Puerta del Sol '''in Madrid in a special called '''Feliz 10 años Neox. On December 30, 2016, Feliz Año Neox celebrated a special Homo Zapping the preludes from the Puerta del Sol in Madrid. After the good reception of this special, Atresmedia commissioned El Terrat a full season, whose emission on June 4 of 2017. In November 2017 a second special of Homo Zapping was announced for Feliz Año Neox. Programmings Series * The Simpsons * Family Guy * American Dad! * Modern Family * Friends * The Goldbergs * My Name is Earl * The Big Bang Theory * Roseanne * Two and a Half Men * 2 Broke Girls * The Middle * The Last Man on Earth * Mike & Molly * Black-ish * Mom Entertainment * Feliz Año Neox * Homo Zapping Children's * Angry Birds Blues * Angry Birds Stella * Angry Birds Toons * Bella and the Bulldogs * Breadwinners * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Crayon Shin-Chan * DreamWorks Dragons * Harvey Beaks * Mutant Busters * Piggy Tales * Power Rangers Dino Charge * Power Rangers Ninja Steel * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel * Rabbids Invasion * Rocket Monkeys * The Thundermans Logos Antena.Nova (2005-2009).png|First logo (2005-2009) Neox (2010-2011).png|Third logo (2010-2011) Neox (2011-2014).png|Fourth logo (2011-2014) Neox (2014-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2014-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Spain Category:Atresmedia Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 2005 Category:Spain Category:Entertainment television channels